


Monochrome

by InaliaFox



Series: Meant To Be (Dratchtember) [3]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Aura - Freeform, Comfort, Conjunx Endura, Dratchet Party September 2020, Dratchtember, Drift - Freeform, Injury, Loss, Love, M/M, Monochrome, More tags to be added, Sad, The Transformers: Lost Light, The Transformers: More Than Meets the Eye (IDW), blessing in disguise, dratchet - Freeform, partners, ratchet - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:07:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26607964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InaliaFox/pseuds/InaliaFox
Summary: An injury practically debilitates Drift but not in the way you think.Ratchet doesn't fully understand but he knows Drift is hurting and wants to be there for him, to comfort him however he can.
Relationships: dratchet
Series: Meant To Be (Dratchtember) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1932778
Comments: 3
Kudos: 28





	Monochrome

**Author's Note:**

> Day three of the September 2020 Dratchet Party: Monochrome!

It had only been a few cycles since the Lost Light had departed from a foreign planet, but it felt like vorns to Drift already. Things had of course gotten out of hand, they always did with this group but this time was different. 

A brawl had started and an unknown mech had gone after Ratchet, causing Drift to quickly step in before the medic could be injured. He wasn’t sure why, but he had been off kilter that cycle, something about it was just so different but he couldn't peg why until it was too late. The sensors in his finials had malfunctioned, causing the swordsmith to miss an attack that came hard and fast. Energy crackled throughout his helm, warnings blaring on his HUD as, with the sickening crunch of metal, it bent and warped, which drowned out all other sounds and then there was pain. 

Apparently, he had won the fight not long after, but he couldn't remember aside from what others told him as he had blacked out.

When he came to, nothing was the same for Drift. He was in the medbay of course, Ratchet had cared for him and he couldn't help but smile happily as the medic neared him when he awoke. Something was different though. Ratchet's aura was gone. There was still some form to it but the color, the warmth and brightness was gone. At first he thought it was a fluke, a few cycles should have been all he needed to get back to normal but he was wrong. 

Mech after mech, nothing changed. In the halls, the bridge, the medbay, Swerve’s, it was all the same. Everyone's aura had become bleak and hard to tell from another. He’d had Ratchet run some scans at that point, hoping it was something that could be repaired but much to Drifts dismay, it was permanent. Ratchet had tried his hardest to change parts out and do what he could but it was always the same. His sensory input was damaged beyond repair and he would just have to get used to it.

How was he supposed to do that though? For centuries, Drift had relied on that function for battles, not to mention other activities and not having it was going to make things difficult.

He wasn’t entirely sure when it had happened but when his optics focused, he found himself in the medbay again. His expression was saddened as he moved closer to where Ratchet was standing. It was practically empty aside from the two of them, a few patients, and First Aid.

“I'll be with you in just a moment.” Ratchet had waved him off, probably thinking Drift was someone else. He did his best to not take it personally, but it was hard. He couldn't even bring himself to say anything back and continued to simply stand there. Ratchet had grumbled, giving an irritated sigh just before First Aid moved in, ushering Ratchet away from the monitors and taking over. Once he turned and looked at Drift, his optics widened and Drift swore he heard the medic quietly curse before he felt a servo gently gripping his own and pulling him to the far side of the medbay. 

The shuffle of pedes, both his and Ratchet’s filled his audials as they walked along, incessant beeping and buzzing assaulted his audials from the monitors as they passed each one. Everyone he looked at, seemed so much more dull without their auras dancing around them and Drift hated it. There was a gruff snort, pulling him from his thoughts and… when had they sat down? His optics locked with Ratchet’s and the medic had frowned in return, snaking a servo around him and pulling the swordsmech close.

Drift’s vents hitched as he sunk his helm against the soft cables of Ratchet's neck and they sat there. For how long? Drift had no idea, but it was nice. Ratchet did not judge or pry, he knew what was wrong and Drift, well he ached for this contact. He had locked himself away in his hab for the last few cycles hoping it would help but soon found out it was quite the opposite.

“I wish I could help Drift. I wish I could make things better but… Maybe this is a new opportunity and it’s just disguised itself somehow?”

When he pulled back, Ratchet’s servo, warm and soft, cupped the side of Drift's helm and he nuzzled into it, smiling softly. When his optics opened, Drift swore he could see the faintest glow around Ratchet. However, when he scanned the room to see if it was the same with anyone else, he was met with no difference. Maybe it was a fluke? Maybe he was just going crazy? But the moment his optics focused on Ratchet once more, he could see that faint glow once again. It was small but still warm and Drift immediately recognized it as a small remnant of Ratchet's aura. 

Perhaps Ratchet was right, maybe it was just a blessing in disguise? A chance to hone a new skill, or just to be able to focus on what was truly important to him.

Drift’s optics quickly filled with coolant as he nestled against Ratchet’s servo once more just before the feeling of soft derma mesh lips pressed against his, bringing a muffled but content sigh from the swordsmech.

Even if the rest of the world was left darkened and dull, so long as even just a fragment of Ratchet's warm and beautiful aura remained, that was more than enough for Drift.

**Author's Note:**

> Cheshire_Hearts is an amazing beta/proof reader! Thank you for always checking over my works!
> 
> Thank you to Vampyremelayah for helping me tweak and brainstorm more on this piece! It wasn't very easy to try to figure out how to 'write' monochrome. I came up with a base idea revolving around the 'aura's, however she helped me tweak it to what it ended up being and I can say I'm super happy with it!
> 
> I might do more with this idea later on...We'll have to see what happens!
> 
> You can find me on Twitter: @InaliaKitsune


End file.
